The proposed 500 MHz NMR instrument is needed as an essential tool for research among the major user group in the synthesis of natural products and related organic molecules of medicinal interest, the study of isotope effects and nucleophilic substitution, elimination, and rearrangement, and research into the structure and dynamics of glycoproteins in solution, NMR methods for complex carbohydrates and development and application of "ultra-high" resolution NMR spectroscopy. Among the minor user group the instrument will be employed as an essential tool for research in transition metal chemistry, stereochemistry and energetics of molecular rearrangements, 17-O NMR in structural and conformational analysis, and mammalian communication by specialized chemicals (pheromones).